


We Are Golden

by seekingferret



Category: Bruno and Boots (Movies)
Genre: Bruno Boots Cathy and Diane should form a sedoretu and nobody can convince me otherwise, Fanvids, Multi, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: Teenage dreams in a teenage circus/Running around like a clown on purpose
Relationships: Boots O'Neal/Bruno Walton/Cathy Burton/Diane Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27
Collections: Festivids 2020





	We Are Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> Song: 'We Are Golden" by Mika


End file.
